


Email

by kitschyrichie



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, One Word Prompts, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Tumblr Prompt, boss!eddie, im just tryna crank out these lil drabbles LMAO, there might be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: For my one word prompt collection: emailIf y’all wanna send me some just drop them off on my tumblr? And if you want it to be NSFW you should totally ask (:





	Email

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoy (:

“Shit, shit,  _ shit!”  _ Richie shouted as he paced around, back and forth in the break room while his coworkers and lifelong friends watched him with bored expressions on their faces. 

 

He continued to pace, furrowing his eyebrows when his friends ignored him. He turned to look at the table of five. “Hell _ -o?” _ He said with an annoyed glared.

 

“ _ Ugh,  _ whose turn is it?” Stan asked, looking around the table.

“I did it last week,” Ben said quickly.

“Me too.” Mike said quickly, Bill following quickly.

“Honestly I think it’s Beverly’s turn then,” Stan murmured.

“Uh  _ actually _ I did it yesterday. So it’s your turn Stanley.” She sang.

 

Stan groaned internally, “Fine.” He turned to Richie, who was gaping at them all. “What’s wrong Rich?” He asked with faux concern etched over his face. 

 

Richie’s eyes bulged. “Oh you  _ fuckers.  _ You guys take turns listening to my problems?” He hissed, crossing his arms. He shook his head, pressing his thumbs against his temples. “Nevermind, any fucking way. I might’ve… I might’ve sent something to our boss.”

 

Everyone froze and turned to look at him. “What… did you send him?” Stan asked slowly, before looking at the rest of the group listening intently. “For the record, this  _ does  _ count as mine even if you all listen in.” Richie glared.

 

“Just an email…” He said slowly, laughing absentmindedly as he pushed his hands into his curls. “With a dick pic—“

 

“You sent Mr. Kaspbrak an  _ email-“ _ Mike said, holding in his laughter. 

“Of your dick?” Ben said, laughing alongside Mike.

 

“Who emails pictures of their dicks?” Beverly asked, turning to look at the two silent boys with flushed faces glancing at each other. “Okay, sorry. Who emails pictures of their dicks besides Stan and Bill?” They both groaned inwardly. 

 

“And also…” Richie trailed off, looking away from the group before he handed Stan his phone to read the email. 

 

“To Edward Spaghedward Kaspbrak, hello. I emailed you an image of something of utter importance, in the attached file you’ll  _ totally  _ see my dick, big Rich. And honestly, he’s been having some trouble focusing lately whenever you pass by my cubicle because wow Eds, your ass in tight slacks has me wanting to bend you over and jerk one out nice and fast. I mean, we’re talking— oh I can’t read this anymore can someone else?” Stan groaned inwardly, handing the phone off to a very eager Beverly.

 

“— I mean, we’re talking some hardcore slam you down on your desk and show you who’s the actual boss around here. I also sent you a few more pictures of how much big Rich wants to get to know that kaspbrak ass, so I propose that tomorrow after work we get something nice to drink so that I may persuade you as to why my dick and your ass would make a lovely fit. with love, Richie Tozier. Oh my god you even sent your digital signature?  _ Seriously?  _ How formal are you!” Beverly laughed, tossing her phone back to Richie who was blushing severely now.

 

Before any of them could say another word, Eddie walked in, humming a soft tune and glancing at the group. “Hi there Mr. Kaspbrak!” Beverly said warmly, giving Richie a wink. 

 

“Hi Ms. Marsh, you can call me Eddie, you know.” He said softly, smiling back at her while he made himself some coffee. 

 

“Uh, hey Eddie—“

“Richie,  _ you  _ can call me Mr. Kaspbrak.” He said flatly, turning to give him a long, dead look before turning back around to the cabinets to look for something. He bent over, picking up his food from the fridge before straightening up, not noticing Richie checking out his ass while everyone else watched Richie check out an oblivious Eddie’s ass.

“Mr. Kaspbrak, how are you today?” Richie asked casually, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking.

 

“Besides the fact that we need to discuss a certain email, I’d say everything is going well. I might be letting someone go today. And I  _ love  _ firing people who deserve it. Meet me in my office, thanks!” he beamed, gesturing his coffee at Richie as a means of saying goodbye before walking up and out of the room. 

 

Everyone was silent. 

 

“You can live with me if you end up becoming homeless, Rich.” Mike said after a while, clapping his hand on his back before walking off to go back to work.

 

“You’re so fucked, honestly.” Ben said with a small snicker, shaking his head and patting Richie’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

 

——

It  _ wasn’t  _ okay.

 

Richie sat before Eddie, sitting in front of an overly expensive but uncomfortable chair while Eddie sat in his own comfy swivel chair opposite of him. He had his laptop open, his glasses on as he read over the email. “So, you want to show me who’s boss, and you want to take me out and convince me why you should fuck me?”

 

Richie’s head hung low, he couldn’t even bring himself to face Eddie. “If you’re gonna fire me, please just rip the bandaid off.” He said softly, his face flushed with so much blood rushing to his cheeks he thought he was going going to faint. 

 

“When are you off?” Eddie asked with a hum. 

 

“What?” Richie snapped his head up, looking at him curiously. 

 

“When are you off?” He asked again.

 

“Uh, seven?” 

 

“Perfect. You can take me out to dinner, somewhere with sweet drinks. You can make your case to me there, and then we can move the interview back to your place or mine. We’ll make that decision when it comes to it.” He said softly, closing his laptop and narrowing his eyes when he saw Richie’s hung jaw and wide eyes. “What?”

 

“You, you, y-you just—?” He pointed to the laptop, then to himself. 

 

“I, I, I,  _ I did _ just.” He said with a devilish smile. “And I had to admit, big Rich impressed me, I couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. So I hope the rest of you impresses me tonight. Now leave.” He snapped, shooing Richie off. Richie scrambled up and walked out to the door, before turning again. 

 

“Are we leaving work together or?”

“Yeah. We can leave my car here.” He said flatly.

“Perfect.” Richie closed the door with a quick click.

 

Later that day, Richie may have received a photo of Eddie, pants dropped and legs  _ very _ much spread. The only words underneath the image were bolded.

 

**_Don’t disappoint._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts???


End file.
